


Invasion of the South

by Belladonna229



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Cultural Differences, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Harley Keener Flirts, M/M, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Ned is better with numbers, New School, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Tony Stark, Sexual Harassment, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wild Kids, hunting mentioned, let them be happy, really southern, they deserve love, xenophobia parallels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2020-07-26 23:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna229/pseuds/Belladonna229
Summary: Midtown joins forces with a local Art school to extend its reach to the south. Peter Parker gets to meet Tony's other Protegee and he doesn't know what to think at first. Harley just wants this pretty boy to like him.





	1. Move-in Day

It was a good day. Peter got to hang out with Mr.Stark in the lab and work on all sorts of things. It was a good day. With it being summer he had gotten in a lot more patrolling while still having time for friends. Which really help, cause he had honestly really missed being just Peter Parker. Just a geeky kid with no worries aside form school. Not that he’d tell Mr. Stark that. He would put limits in his suit and order him to be a kid, and New York Needed Spider-man too much for that.

“Hey kid, come look at this!” Mr. Stark waved him over to look at the sketches he’d been drawing up for a cheaper and more accessible clean energy source. “Remember that article you showed me? About the solar-powered sidewalk? Well, this is similar. It takes the kinetic energy from people walking on it and turns it into electricity,”

“It's a nice theory, Mr.Stark, but it’d only really work in busy areas, and then what stops it from getting too much energy?” Peter supplies. 

He looks over it once more before sighing. “You got a point, Pete. I knew there was a reason I kept you around,”

Peter debating about commenting how Mr. Stark actually liked him when he heard the elevator ding. Probably Miss Potts or Happy. 

“Hey, Mechanic! Guess who?” Came a voice that was definitely not Miss Potts or Happy. 

Peter turns around about the same time Tony did. In front of him was someone about maybe his age, dressed in grease-stained blue jeans and a t-shirt. He had dirty blonde hair and his skin was tanned in a way that could only be from hours in the sun and with his lopsided grin he looked like he belonged on a horse show. His hair was kinda thrown about, but also reminded Peter that he was due for a haircut soon. 

“Are you on stilts or something?” Tony stood up and placed his hands on the kid’s shoulders, grinning. “It’s good to see you kid. But what are you doing in New York? Your kinda few hundred miles from Tennessee,” 

“I got a scholarship to a good school up here. Apparently, a STEM school and an Arts school got together and decided that they were going to try an’ help the poor kids below the Mason-Dixon line,” He said the last part with clear sarcasm. “Said schools even bought a dorm room for us,”

Peter realized ‘he’s talking about Midtown and Marigold’s School of Arts’ They had announced that they were extending the borders of their scholarship at the end of last year. It thankfully didn’t affect his, but he didn’t realize that they were bringing in kids from across the country.

“Oh, Harley, I’d like you to meet Peter Parker. His my intern I told you about in my last email,” Tony turned the conversation to Peter. “You two actually have a lot in common,”  
Harley stuck out his hand. “Pleasure to meet you, Sir,”

That caused him to wrinkled his nose. Sir? He was barely 17. “I’m not that old,” he felt himself say before shaking the offered hand. 

“Oh, I wasn’t trying to say you were. I was trying to be respectful. I call the youngins at church sir or ma’am,” He waved his hands like he was trying to make his point as clear as possible. 

“Harley is from a small town in Tennessee, Pete. I wouldn’t be surprised if there was a bit of a cultural difference between you two,” Tony backed him up. “But I have no doubt that you two will get along. Come on let’s go up to the penthouse. I’m sure you could both use some food,”

It was quiet on Peter’s part while they made their way out of the lab. Harley talking up a storm to Mr. Stark. 

“It’s actually move-in day at the dorms, but I arrived early so I thought I’d give the other kids some space to get their stuff in. I didn’t bring much anyway so it had worked out. I haven’t met my roommate though. I hope he ain’t real rude and all. I had enough of bullies in Rosehill, I sure as hell ain’t got time for ‘em up here. Though considering the lot of us are going to a STEM school or an Art school, he probably had his own trouble with dickheads where he’s from. Though I don’t know how I’d handle it if he was a Roll Tide fan,”

“Who knows, kid. Hey Pete, What do you think about lunch? We got leftover pasta and I’m pretty sure we have enough to make a few salads,” Tony opened the fridge up.

Lunch was long. Harley and Mr. Stark obviously had a lot to catch up on so Peter was going to head out and give them time to themselves. But Harley spoke up. 

“Why don’t I walk you out? I need to be getting back to the dorm anyway,”

Peter really didn’t know about that. It’s not that he didn’t like Harley, he was just a little too much for him to be honest. “It’s okay, you don’t have too,”

“I mean it only makes sense since I'm headed out too. I promise I ain’t gonna kill ya or anything,” Harley joked. 

“Well if you both are leaving then how about you both came back Wednesday after school next week? It’ll give you a chance to destress after your first couple days of school? Plus I could always use help in the lab”

“That sounds good, Mr. Stark!” Peter jumped at the opportunity to spend more time with Mr. Stark. And Harley was going to his school, so he would have plenty of time to get used to him before then.  
“Sounds like a plan, Old Man,” Harley patted Tony on the back before making his way to the elevator. Peter said his goodbye and followed him. 

The silence was a little awkward as they went down. Neither of them seemed to want to make the first move. Peter kept shifting his weight and avoiding eye contact, hoping Harley wouldn’t notice. But Peter has never had much luck. Harley looked over at him before sighing. 

“I’m sorry,” He scratched the back of his neck, looking at his feet. “I didn’t mean to offend you. I just didn’t have the mind to think there might be a bit of a social difference from where I’m from. I promise it wasn’t my intention to make ya mad,”

“What?” It took Peter a moment to realize what he was saying. “Oh no! That isn’t it at all!” Great now he’s a jerk. Peter sighed “Look, it was that you offended me or anything. I just didn’t expect everything is all. You’re honestly just a lot at once. I wasn’t prepared and you took me by surprise is all,”

“Oh thank Christ!” Harley breathed, tension visibly leaving his shoulders. “I was so scared you weren’t gonna like me or somethin’. Which I normally don’t care what people think, but it’d break my heart if the cutest boy I’ve seen were to think I’m just some rude Hick,”

Cutest boy? Peter could definitely feel the heat in his cheeks. Peter was thankfully saved by the elevator opening up.

“Well it was nice talking to ya, doll but I guess this is where we part,” Harley grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles. “Hope I see ya round, Sweet thang,”

Peter is quite literally frozen in place as he watches Harley walk off. Why is he blushing so much? Harley isn’t the first guy to hit on him, hell Peter has dated plenty guys, though he’s the first that looks like that. And wasn’t he just thinking that Harley was too much a moment ago? Why is his mouth dry? Harley had to be messing with him. This had to be a joke. He liked Peter? Like enough to kiss his hand? What? 

The elevator doors closed and Peter realized he was still standing in the same spot. 

“Peter? Would you like me to take you back to Boss?”

“Uh, Yeah Friday. That’d... That’s a good idea,”


	2. The First day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first day of school goes... okay...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I know I said it was an extension to the scholarship but I realized it would make more sense to just have it as a whole new program.

Monday came faster than Peter expected. Before he knew it he was walking the halls to first period. Everything went as expected. Flash made some comments, couples making out in the halls, but there was definitely a lot more boots around. And so much camo. Why is there so much camo?!

“Well it looks like there won’t be any problem telling new students from freshmen,” MJ said as Peter puts his stuff in his locker. 

“Do you think they’re friendly?” 

“They’re southerners, Ned, not extraterrestrials,” MJ rolled her eyes.

“Well yeah, but the south is like a completely different world from what I’ve read,” Ned looked around.”Their morals are totally different from ours,”

Peter had to admit it did feel weird having so many people from what was practically a foreign land, around. But they surely weren’t unruly or uncivilized. They were people and they were from the United States, so what if they come from a place with a very nasty history. Or the fact that many people still stand by that history. 

“Don’t look so scared,” A smooth and familiar voice broke through Peter’s thoughts, “We rarely bite,”

Peter looked up to see Harley leaning against the lockers right next to him. He looked like sin in his tight jeans and ball cap. Peter’s face heated up thinking about the last time he had seen him. 

“Hey, Darlin’, mind helpin’ little ol’ me get ta class?” He smirked. There was no way he didn’t see Peter’s blush.

“Hey, uh... Harley. I, um... I didn’t expect to see you so early,” Peter stuttered. 

“Well, It is the first day of school, Honey. You knew I was startin’ here this year,”

“Well… yeah, but… I uh... I didn’t know when I… er… when our paths would cross,”

Harley chuckled. “No need to be nervous. I just need help gettin’ round,” 

MJ cleared her throat. “Peter, who's your friend?” 

Peter looked back at his friends. MJ stood there expectantly and Ned was just wide-eyed. He supposed it did look odd. Him knowing one of the new southern students. Especially by name and everything. Harley’s flirting probably didn’t help.

“Oh um… This is Harley Keener, he’s a… friend of Mr. Stark,” 

Harley extended his hand. “Pleasure to meet you, Miss…?”

“Jones, Michelle Jones. This is Ned Leeds. We’re Peter’s friends,” MJ eyed Harley’s hand before reluctantly shaking it. “Where are you from, Harley?”

“Tennessee, Rosehill to be exact,” 

MJ took her time to look Harley over before the bell rang and everyone started heading to class. Harley had Literacy first period while Peter had World history. But they had the same 2nd and 8th period. Peter quickly showed Harley to his class before slipping into his before the late bell. MJ gave him a look before the teacher walked in. 

“Welcome back to a new year. Now as I am sure you are all aware the school board has decided to start a new program. It will bring students from the southern region of the USA to Midtown in order to give them more opportunities than they would receive back home. Now I assure you this has not affected the scholarship program or anything else. Now, do we have anyone apart of this new program in here now?”

Two students at the back of the class stood up. A freckled girl in some roughed up jeans and a dark-skinned guy with a ballcap and old boots. 

“Welcome! Tell us your name, where you are from and something about yourself,” 

“Well, Miss, I’m Ke'von Johnson and from Patterson, Louisiana. And I enjoy gator huntin’,” The boy started. 

“I’m June Gorgon, I’m from Billingsley, Alabama. And no, I don’t know anyone who has married their brother or sister,” She continued annoyance soaking in her tone.

The teacher smiled as she put her hands together. She was definitely more excited than anyone else in the room. All the students had this tense air about them. Almost like… rejection of the other. This might just be a long year.

<><><><><>

Second period wasn’t much better. Though it had mainly southern students, it also had Flash Thompson. Who clearly didn’t think much of the others. He literally turned up his nose at them anytime one would speak.

Every time he spoke it was like he was trying to call them stupid without them realizing it.

It didn’t work. 

They just clapped back with colorful metaphors and words that painted the weirdest images in his head. When Flash had implied that southern nicknames made zero sense, without missing a beat one of the girls said:

“That high-horse makes your butt look too big ta fit in your britches, Eugene. Bless your heart,”

So not an image he wanted on a Monday morning, but Flash’s reaction was priceless. He’ll have to ask Harley what “Bless your heart” means because he heard it around 100 times and each time in a different way. 

Speaking of Harley; Peter couldn’t help himself from sneaking glances at him. Harley was over the top and definitely made for the spotlight where Peter was reserved and preferred the shadows if he’s being honest. Yet something about him was… well, Peter didn’t know if there was a word for it. 

Harley felt like a shower after a day at the beach. When you’re still excited and energetic but you’re also cooling off and no longer have sand stuck to you. Or he felt like standing on a glass floor. You know it could break, but you can’t help but trust the builders and enjoy the view. 

Harley was also smart. He always had the right answer to any question he was asked. It was quite something to watch. Until Flash started yelling.

“Do you Hillbillys even know proper grammar?!” Flash yelled “If you’re going to open your mouth at least talk right! You are lowering the IQ of everyone who hears you!”

The room was so silent that all Peter could hear was heartbeats. Even the teacher didn’t even move, their hand still raised, ready to write on the whiteboard. 

The boy that Flash’s outburst was directed at only sat there, before sighing. 

“Who decides what the right way to talk is?” He asked.

“Your literacy books, Idiot,”

“Flash!” Peter tried.

“But who decides what goes into those books? Someone has to write them. And even then not everything is put into each book. I mean do you know what a Contronym is? Or a Malaphor? Most people don't. ‘Proper’ vocabulary is determined by the people speaking the language. And honestly, what does it matter if it's proper or not. As long as you and the person you're talking to know what you mean that should be all that counts. Plus it’s not like you actually care about how I talk, right? Once you get over this you’ll clearly just find something to gripe about because you don’t like me based on preset prejudices. I bet you anything that after class you’ll go around saying I’m a no-good Know-it-all. But you won’t say me specifically, no, you’ll say ‘Southerners’ because it will put down most of us that you don’t like,” The boy continued to talk circles around Flash until the bell rang.

Today was not going to be easy.


	3. It's Wednesday Muh Dudes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinda a filler but still fluffy

By the time Wednesday had rolled around, Flash hadn’t picked on him once. Instead, choosing to try and fight the Southern students.

At. Every. Given. Moment. 

Most of them would fight back, not taking shit from a big city bully. But there were still a few shy kids who would just curl into themselves and take it. They didn’t want to make things worse for anyone. Flash seemed to go after them more, which came as no surprise to Peter. 

But what did surprise him was whenever Peter saw Flash, he usually saw Harley too. Harley would put himself between any bully and their victims. Standing up for the little guys and calling anyone out on their bullshit. 

Peter found it really hot. Like, can’t look away hot.

Ned and MJ had made a game of jabbing him in the ribs when Harley was around. Whoever had the most jabs at the end of the day won and the loser bought the other a snack after school. Peter did not like this game. 

“Is this necessary?!”He hissed after MJ had stabbed him for the second time since lunch started.

“Yes”

“Why!?”

“Because you always zone out when you see him” Ned answered for her.

It’s not his fault! Harley was just... getting better and better the more they were around each other. He was brave, selfless, smart, a hard worker and Peter just went weak at the knees every time he said his name. It was like Harley put a spell on him.

It didn’t help that Harley continued to flirt with him every chance he got. Always touching his arm or putting his hand in the small of Peter’s back. He even put his arm around Peter’s waist in Second period! He wouldn’t let up. But then again Peter didn’t really want him to ether.

“You’re staring, dude,” 

“No, I’m not,” he turned to Ned. “I was just zoned out,”

“And following that cowboy’s every move,” Ned snickered.

Peter tried to glare, but sadly, he had been cursed with a baby face and it didn’t really help his case. Ned laughed at him. “Jerk”

“Come on, Dude! You have been staring at him since the first day of school, Probably longer since you seem to know him through Mr. Stark. And he’s been flirting with you just as long, by the way,” 

Peter looked back at Harley. He was sitting on his desk talking to another student. Not a care in the world. Why was he suddenly so captivated with the boy? He distinctly remembers thinking how he was so over the top when they first met, but now he seems so laid back. It was probably just excitement from seeing Mr. Stark again.

Speaking of Mr. Stark.

They were supposed to go to the Tower today. That means they’ll probably be in the lab together. He can show Harley what he can do. He can show him just how smart he actually is. 

Peter felt himself grin as he thought of all the ways he could impress him.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the bell signaling the end of class. Quickly gathering his things; he made his way outside to look for Happy. But the bodyguard wasn’t in his usual place. Peter checked his phone in case something came up, but there weren’t any messages. Weird. Happy always made sure to tell peter if something had come up.

“Peter?” Harley stepped up next to him. “Are you ready to go?” 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, but I don’t see Happy,” Peter said. “He’s normally here by now,”

“Actually, I’m drivin’ us to the tower,” Harley said like it was obvious. 

“You have a car?”

“Yep! She ain’t much but she gets me where I need to go,”

*****

“I am never riding with you again!” Peter jumped out of the truck as soon as it pulled into the parking garage.

“Oh come on. It wasn’t that bad,” Harley said as he turned off the truck and followed Peter to the elevator. “I got us here in one piece right?”

“You almost killed us! Twice!” 

“Welcome back, Peter, Mr. Keener, Boss is in his lab at the moment would you like me to take you there?” Friday asked. 

“Yes, please. And, Harley, just because we arrived without crashing does not mean that wasn’t the worst driving I have ever seen!”

Harley laughed and threw his arm around Peter. “What can I say, Sugar? I like it wild,” 

That got a reaction out of him. So in an attempt to ignore the blood rushing to his face, Peter changed the subject

When they got to the lab, they were greeted with the smell of pizza and something burning. Peter prayed that it wasn’t the pizza that was burning cause he was really hungry. 

“Tony? Are ya in here?”

“Yeah! Hold on,” Tony got up from on top of a bunch of cardboard boxes that he clearly fell on. “I was testing a new gauntlet. It was a bit stronger than I expected. So how was school?”

“That explains the burning smell,” Peter set his bag at his workbench, before grabbing a slice of pizza. 

Harley sat in a spinning chair and proceeded to spin like a child. “Forget school, What are we doing today?” Harley ask. 

“Well first you’re gonna stop spinning,” Mr. Stark grabbed the back of the chair, effectively stopping it. “Before you make yourself sick. And second I was hoping you and Peter could come up with some ideas on how to improve this hurricane tracking software. We’ve got a lot more data on these storms in recent years but it still takes too long to tell exactly where it plans to go. One of my teams has already made tremendous strides with it, but I want to see what you two can do. Don’t worry if you can’t do much, as it sits I would be proud to use it. I don’t hire just anyone after all,” 

Mr. Stark pulled up a hologram as he spoke. He ran through what has already been done and provided the research that they had. After telling them their deadline he let them at it. 

“So any ideas?” Peter turned to Harley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this took so long. I had some awful writer's block. But, at last, it is finished.


	4. Where I come From

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mainly just explaining Harley's Background.

“So what does ‘Bless your heart’ mean?” 

Harley barked out a laugh and turned to Peter. The native New Yorker was looking everywhere but at him, kinda like he was trying to hide. He was so cute. It made Harley's heart flutter. So of course, grinning like the cat that caught the canary, he answered him.

“Bless your heart is kinda- a multi-purpose sayin’. It can be used to express empathy or just about anything. Though it’s most commonly used to call someone an idiot,” Harley explained. 

“Why though? I mean why not just say what you mean?” Peter finally looked at him. His face twisted in curiosity.

“Did your ma ever tell you: If ya ain’t got nothing nice to say, don't say nothing at all?”

“Something like that…,”

“It’s kinda the same principle. Instead of saying something rude or mean, ya disguise it as something nice,” His Mama told him that after he told a teacher that her haircut looked dumb.

“So it’s Two-faced?” 

Another Laugh from Harley. “More like a way to keep your rear out of trouble. If you mouth off to someone and your parents find out, oh boy, you’re gonna be in a lot of trouble. And trust me, your parents will always find out. I mean, at least that's how it is where I’m from,” 

Peter nodded in understanding, not saying any more, but Harley could tell he was interested. And why wouldn’t he be? Tony had told him that Peter hadn’t really ever been outside of New York except for school and work. So It figures that he’d be curious. Harley definitely was.

A lady his mama worked with found out about the program at Midtown and told her about it. She said it sounded like something he would like. Harley was hesitant at first. He didn’t want to leave his life in Rosehill, but he was getting restless. School did nothing for him so he ended up picking fights every chance he got. Well, he got into fights for many reasons. That was just one of them.

He didn’t have many friends so he spent a lot of time alone in his garage working on whatever Tony had sent him. And his Ma was getting worried. So she made him take the entrance test. He wasn’t surprised when he passed it, but New York was… New York was scary and he wouldn’t have the safety of his mama’s arms to fall into, and there would be so much he’d miss if he spent a year away. 

But she sat down with him and explained why she thought it was best. She didn’t really want him to leave, she told him, but she also didn’t want him stuck there. She knew he could do amazing things just not if he stayed. She explained that she and Abbie would be alright and that they would regularly send care packages, so for her sake, he needed to take this opportunity.

So he did.

“Why did you come to New York? I mean, I’m happy you’re here, but isn’t Rosehill your home?” Peter broke him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, it is, but your school wasn’t completely wrong,” Harley set down his pencil. “There ain’t many opportunities back home. The only job I could really get in my field of interest is a car repairman, and they're already so many people in that field I’d have to leave anyway. So why not come here? I mean, Tony’s here, I can always go to him for help. And even if there are just as many mechanics here, there’s twice as many cars, so I could always find work,” 

“But…” 

“Yes, I miss Rosehill. I miss my Mama and my little sister, but I ain’t doin’ much good staying there. Now am I?” No matter how much he wanted to stay.

Peter turned to him, looking him over briefly before he jumped up and grabbed Harley’s wrist. He dragged him to the elevator and pressed the down button. 

“Um, Peter? What are we doing? Our project isn’t done.”

“Our project will be there when we get back, but I think we have had enough heavy conversations. So I’m going to show you the sights. I mean, I doubt you’ve had much time to look around. And even if you have I know of several good places you’ll never find on the tour,” The elevator opened on the ground floor and Peter pulled him along. “So let’s have some fun,”

Harley could only nod as Peter smiled at him.

They went to a small Deli that Peter loved first. He claimed that they had the best sandwiches and cutest cat. And Harley admits the cat was pretty cute. They looked like a stray that Abbie would feed around their house. But the sandwiches weren’t nearly as good as Miss Brown’s from next door.

Peter playfully glared at him when he said it though. 

They were about to move on when Peter’s phone went off. A message from someone named Karen. Who names their kid Karen anymore? Or maybe it’s his Aunt? Tony said he lived with his Aunt, right? Whoever it was it seemed important because Peter immediately tensed.

“Hey, Harley? I… uh… I got to go. My… my aunt needs me. I’m really sorry. I told you that I’d show you around, but something came up and I’m really sorry…,” He started stuttering. 

“Peter, It’s fine. I get it. Family comes first. You can show me around another time,” 

“Oh? I mean, yeah, yeah it does. Thank you for... uh you know… understanding,” Peter said. “I should probably go now,”

Harley pulled him into a hug. “Text me when you get home so I know you made it there alright. I’ll see you at school,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YOU GO!  
If you have any southern stories or tropes you want to see or anything, don't be afraid to send them to me and I may add them. I still plan to add different characters and I want to have peter and ned react to some stories.  
Thanks Y'all!


	5. I want my Mama...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*  
This chapter includes some sensitive subject matter such as harassment and assault. By continuing to read this chapter you are agreeing to view the stated matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the notes at the end.
> 
> *Edited or added

Harley messaged Tony to tell him that Peter had to go home and that he was headed to the dorms since it was closer than going back to the tower. Which wasn’t a lie or anything, Harley just left out the part where he was exhausted. 

It was his sixth day in New York and the change was kicking his ass. The sound of cars kept him up at night along with several other students in his dorm. Some of the kids decided early on that they’d all have supper together, in hopes of easing some of the home-sickness, and it does, but no one cooks like their Mama. There wasn’t really any country music stations, so the art kids tended to fill the air with their playing, of course not limiting themselves to one genre.

New York is big and quite frankly, terrifying.

Harley was so lost in thought that he didn’t realize that he had taken a wrong turn. He was in some alley it seemed with no clue how to get back to the dorms. Just great.

“Damn it! Where the hell am I?” Harley went to pull out his phone but stopped short.

Someone had moved in his peripheral vision. No, someones. There were two of them and they were moving closer. One had a gun on their hip the other had something in their hand, maybe a knife? This was not looking good for him. 

“Well, aren’t you pretty? You can’t be from here. You’re too… rare,” The first guy circled him. “How about you come home with me? Huh? I’m sure I could treat you right,” 

Gross. 

“Hey, he’s talking to you!” The second shoved his shoulder, causing Harley to stumble into the first. 

“You don’t have to jump into my arms, Sexy, a simple yes would do,” the first guy pushed him against the wall. He pinned Harley’s arms with one hand as his eyes looked over him. Harley suddenly felt something cold on his stomach and it finally dawned on him that the guy’s hand was UNDER his shirt. 

“GET OFF OF ME!” Harley used his whole body weight to push the guy off of him. The dude knocked into his friend and snarled at him.

“That’s it you little shit! I’m not gonna play nice anymore,” 

Harley barely dodged him as he lunged at him. He tried to run but the second guy grabbed him by the arm and forced him to the ground. This was it, Harley was done for. He’d never see his mama again or his little sister. His sister would graduate high school without her brother and his Ma would blame herself so much. And he’d never know what would happen between him and Peter. He wouldn’t get to work with Tony anymore. He… he… Please! Someone help him! HELP! 

Someone must have been listening to his prayers because the men were suddenly thrown off of him.

“Shit dude! It’s Spidey!” “Run! Go! Gmbh...!” 

When Harley finally found the strength to sit up he saw his attackers stuck to the ground and a boy standing in front of them. No, not just a boy. It was Spider-man.

“I’m sure the NYPD would love to talk to you two,” Spider-man said. He brushed off his hands and turned to him. 

Harley was breathing heavily and visibly shaking. He had just been attacked by a couple of creeps and then saved by a guy in spandex. It’s definitely been an interesting day.

“Hey… you okay?” Spidey crouched in front of him. “Are you injured? Because if you are I need to get you medical attention,”

“No… no, I’m… I’m okay,” 

“Good. That’s good. What’s your name?”

“Harley. Harley Keener. I’m new to town. I... uh… I got a scholarship to a school here,” 

“Well, Harley, It’s nice to meet you. Now, so I don’t get in trouble, I need your verbal permission to send footage of what happened here to the NYPD. They can’t arrest these guys without proof. If you don’t want me to I could wait with you while the officers get here, but I doubt you want to stay here that long,”

Harley shook his head. “No, your right. You can send them the footage I just want to get to the dorms,” 

Spider-Man nodded in understanding. He pulled out a card from a pocket that Harley didn’t notice before and handed it to him. “This card has a bunch of different 24-hour hotlines on it. Including one for victims of assault. It’s best to talk to someone about these things, so if you don’t feel comfortable talking to your friends, you can call this number,”

Harley nodded and stood up. “Can you tell me how to get to MidTown and Marigold’s dorms? I’m kinda lost.”

“Sure,” 

Harley’s mind wasn’t working anymore. He just wanted to get on the first plane to Tennessee and hug his Mama. Sexual assault may happen Tennessee too, but at least his mama is there to wipe his tears. That’s all he felt like doing, crying. God, he’s so weak. He couldn’t even get out. What would Tony think? He’s Ironman and Harley couldn’t even defend himself, why would he want him around and anymore? He was so stupid too. He got himself lost and practically invited an attack! Why was he so stupid!

“Stop that.”

Harley looked up. He had forgotten that Spider-Man was still there.

“You’re not stupid, New York is big, even the locals get lost. It isn’t your fault they attacked you ether, they made the decision to corner an innocent person. You are never at fault for that. And Mr. Stark would never think such things. He’s more likely to teach you how to box than to send you away,” Spider-Man placed a hand on his shoulder. “How about I call someone to pick you up? Do you know Happy Hogan? He’s a friend of Mr. Stark. I can have him come get you,”

“I… I don’t want to bother the man. He has an important job. I’d just be a distraction,” 

“Okay, well since you know Mr. Stark, I am afraid I am required to at least get him to call you,” 

Harley raised an eyebrow. “Are you really?”

“Not really, but he likes to be kept informed of these things and I’d like to think he’d do the same for me,” Spider-Man scratched the back of his head. “Plus he’d just see it on my suit’s recorded footage anyway,”

He nodded. That did sound like him. So Spider-Man called Tony and He insisted on Picking Harley up. No arguments. Which is how Harley Keener was seen pulling up to the dorms with Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, if you need help, talk to someone. You are not alone. 
> 
> USA Sexual Assault Hotline: 800.656.HOPE (4673)  
Depression Hotline:1-630-482-9696  
Suicide Hotline:1-800-784-8433  
Rape Crisis England & Wales:0808 802 9999 1(open 2 - 2.30pm 7 - 9.30pm) e-mail info@rapecrisis.org.uk  
Rape Crisis Scotland:08088 01 03 02 every day, 6pm to midnight  
India Suicide Helpline:022-27546669  
More Suicide hotlines;  
Argentina:54-0223-493-0430  
Australia:13-11-14  
Austria:01-713-3374  
Barbados:429-9999  
Belgium:106  
Botswana:391-1270  
Brazil:21-233-9191  
China:852-2382-0000  
(Hong Kong:2389-2222)  
Costa Rica:606-253-5439  
Croatia:01-4833-888  
Cyprus:357-77-77-72-67  
Czech Republic:222-580-697, 476-701-908  
Denmark:70-201-201  
Egypt:762-1602  
Estonia:6-558-088  
Finland:040-5032199  
France:01-45-39-4000  
Germany:0800-181-0721  
Greece:1018  
Guatemala:502-234-1239  
Holland:0900-0767  
Honduras:504-237-3623  
Hungary:06-80-820-111  
Iceland:44-0-8457-90-90-90  
India:022 2754 6669  
Israel:09-8892333  
Italy:06-705-4444  
Japan:3-5286-9090  
Latvia:6722-2922, 2772-2292  
Malaysia:03-756-8144  
(Singapore:1-800-221-4444)  
Mexico:525-510-2550  
Netherlands:0900-0767  
New Zealand:4-473-9739  
New Guinea:675-326-0011  
Nicaragua:505-268-6171  
Norway:47-815-33-300  
Philippines:02-896-9191  
Poland:52-70-000  
Portugal:239-72-10-10  
Russia:8-20-222-82-10  
Spain:91-459-00-50  
South Africa:0861-322-322  
South Korea:2-715-8600  
Sweden:031-711-2400  
Switzerland:143  
Taiwan:0800-788-995  
Thailand:02-249-9977  
Trinidad and Tobago:868-645-2800  
Ukraine:0487-327715  
Canada 1.905.525.4162*


	6. Here's a little help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley thinks over the events of the last chapter. He also runs into MJ alone.

“Harley? Honey, are you alright?” June came out of the dorms’ shared kitchen. 

The aroma in the room suggested that she had been helping with supper. Her accent was shining through in the way that only happens when they talk about home. She set down her towel and called his name again. 

“I’m… I’m okay. I promise,” Came his response. 

“No you ain’t,” She grabbed his hands. “You just got dropped off by Iron-Man and you look like someone just killed your cat. You are far from okay,”

“I don’t wanna talk bout it,” 

She nodded. “Okay, Hon. I ain’t gonna force it out of ya. Just remember you can holler at me anytime. Day or night, and I’ll only gripe a little if you wake me up, but I’ll come running.”

Harley gave an airy laugh, which seemed to satisfy June.

“Now I suggest you warsh up. Supper will be done in about 15 ta 20 minutes. I’ll ring the bell. Anyone down here 10 minutes past that is S.O.L. Got it?”

He nodded, not trusting his voice. He headed up to his room and plopped down on his bed. His roommate, Matthew, was probably on the roof practicing since that’s where the dancers had been banished after one of them accidentally put their foot through someone’s canvas. 

He tried to think about anything else but what happened kept playing in his mind. 

The men.

The cold hand on his skin. 

Their voices. 

The way they pulled at his clothes. Trying to undress him.

It kept playing in his mind like a broken record. The way they talked about him like he was an object like he was a collectible. That thought sent a shiver down his spine. Hopefully, they hadn’t hurt anyone else. 

And how he knew exactly what was going to but he couldn’t do anything to stop them. 

If Spider-Man hadn’t shown up when he did… Well, he doesn’t want to think of that. 

He owed all the girls in his Jr. High an apology and flowers. He was an ignorant asshole. God! How did he ever joke about this stuff? How could ANYONE joke about it?! They need to be taught proper-like. The schools should be teaching kids about consent and this shit in middle school. There had to be a petition or march for that. He’s clearly not the first to have these thoughts. There has to be a group or something he can join. 

Harley got up and grabbed his computer. He typed his search into google and it hit him. 

How many people don’t have a Spider-Man? How many people aren’t saved and are forced to experience this? 

He was lucky. 

A loud ring brought him out of his thoughts. That was the dinner bell and he hasn’t changed. Fuck it. June can shoot him. He’s hungry. 

<><><><><>

The next day at school Harley had gotten there early to hang up flyers. After a lot of research, he found a few organizations on therapy and counseling for survivors. There was also a crisis line and a website. It wasn’t much, but it might be a lot for someone.

As it got closer to starting time, Harley put everything up. The northern students were really skittish of them and he didn’t want it to deter anyone from the posters. 

Michelle caught him at his locker. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked as soon as she recognized him.

“Hey Michelle, How’s your mornin’?” 

“I asked you a question, Keener.”

“I’m putting stuff in my locker. Like any other student does,” Harley closed his locker finally after fighting with it. 

“Not a full thirty minutes before class,”

He sighed and completely turned to her. “What do you want, Michelle? Cause it really sounds like you think I’m tryin’ to do something bad,”

“Are you?” 

“Am I?”

Michelle narrowed her eyes at him. She clearly was suspicious of him. Probably thinking that he’s vandalizing some shit or another. He didn’t want to tell her that he was hanging up posters cause he wasn’t sure how she’d take that info. Peter says she’s big on activism and equality, but she also clearly doesn’t trust him. 

“Actually, Michelle,” Harley started. “What are you doing here so early? You’re not doing anything bad are you?” 

“Watch yourself, Cowboy.” Michelle yanked out a spare paper from his unzipped bag. She eyed him after looking it over but said nothing before walking off. 

Great. He might be screwed. 

Damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Its been a while since I updated, but I promise I ain't forgot about ya. 
> 
> Also! Please if you are in a bad place, don't matter if it's from drugs, mental health or assault, PLEASE get help. You are not weak or wrong for needing help. It could save your life and not just from death. I promise you won't regret it. You are worth it and I love you.


	7. I'm Not Faking My Death, MJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley confesses.

“So after all that was said and done, Mom said that she saw Mrs. Wilson leaving the liquor store with Ol’ Man Plummer,” 

“Wait, I thought you said Mrs. Wilson was a deacon at the Church of Christ?”

“She is! Mom had to do a double-take to make sure it was her. The best part is…,”

“Oh, would you stop gossiping!” Ke’von cut in. “Who cares if Mrs. Wilson was drinking after a fight with her sister?!” 

“You clearly ain’t been listenin’. She wasn’t fighting with her sister, but her sister’s husband, who’s also the Preacher at their church,” Mary Anne explained. “And I’m not supposed to tell anyone this, but word has that her sister’s husband’s sister wants to get a restraining order against her so she can’t come to Thanksgiving dinner,”

Harley just rolled his eyes. These girls just knew everything about everyone, and couldn’t keep their mouths shut about it. If it kept up, he was going to have to find another table to sit at. Abbie was the same way, even if she claimed otherwise, and at least with Abbie, he knew the people. These girls are from way different parts of the South. He was definitely relieved when someone changed the subject to the game, despite the fact that he preferred NASCAR to football. 

“Hey, Harley!” Then came that sweet voice. 

Harley turned to see Peter walking up to him with a piece of paper.

“Hey Sweet-thang, whatcha do over here?” He smiled at Peter’s red face. 

“Um… well, I actually… MJ asked me to bring you some notes. She said they might help with your project, though I didn’t know that the teachers gave projects this early in the year,” 

Peter gave him the note and looked like he was going to say something else when that dickwad, Eugene, grabbed Peter by the arm and dragged him off. He was clearly telling Peter something rude as he pulled him away. Harley half expected him to snark back at the boy, but Pete just glanced back at him before going back to his spot by Michelle and Ned. 

“Now I ain’t gonna tell you how to live,” David started. “But you probably shouldn’t be getting attached to that Yankee boy.”

“What are you talking about?” 

“Aside from the fact that we’re leavin’ at the end of the year? Try the fact that none of them like us,” David said. “Do you realize how many of us have been jumped by them bastards? Enough that staying up here isn’t honestly worth it.”

Mary Anne spoke up. “What he’s trying to say,” She put her hand over his. “You should be a little less trusting over them. He’s nice now, but his friend there is pretty much the head of their hatred. We just don’t want you to get hurt,”

Are they saying what he thinks their saying? 

Are they seriously trying to say that Peter “I cry because a cat meowed back at me” Parker is going to hurt him?

“Are you serious? First off, Eugene isn’t his friend. Pete loathes him. And secondly, he couldn’t hurt a fly. There is no way he’d ever hurt me!” 

“Lordy, you’ve fallen hard,” Ke’ von whistled. 

The rest of lunch was just sympathetic looks and quiet murmurs. It was enough to drive him mad. 

* * *

“Are you serious, Parker? Not even you can be that much of a loser.” Flash sneered at him. 

What was the big deal? He was just talking to Harley. He was going to check on him after what had happened. Why was flash getting so huffy?

“Do you not know what they did? Abe had to go to the hospital after one of them attacked him! They’re nothing but a bunch of assholes and they would definitely jump someone as weak as you. So for once will you listen to and stick with your little bunch of losers before you get killed?” 

Flash finally let go of his arm and walked off, leaving the weight of his words on Peter. 

He knew Abe had been hurt, but that kind of thing happens all the time. He just figured Abe was at the wrong place at the wrong time. And Harley was so sweet, he’d never do anything to him. But he also didn’t the others. 

He looked back at Harley. They couldn’t be that bad. He refused to believe they were that bad. Mainly because he refused to be in a Romeo and Juliet story. 

Still, he went and sat next to Ned. 

“I know you don’t want to hear this, but what do you actually know about Harley? He could have been there when…” 

“He wasn’t.” Peter quickly said. “We were at Mr. Stark’s,” 

Ned was amazing, he always had his back and everything, but sometimes he was overly cautious. Years of bullying would do that. So while Peter knew why he was being this way, he also kinda wished he had been with them yesterday. On the way to Dehlmar’s, seeing Harley outside of school. He was so nice and funny. He actually understood him when he was quoting vines and memes. 

“Oh my god…,” Ned’s eyes widen. “You’re in love with him.”

“What? No! I’ve only known him for a week.” 

“No no, I think Neds right. You’ve fallen for the cowboy,” MJ spoke up. She set her book down and smirked. “So what are you gonna do? Fake your death and then actually take your life when he takes his after finding your body?” 

Peter scrunches his nose at that thought. “No, I think that only happens to straight couples,” He steals a glance at Harley and an idea pops in his head. 

* * *

After school lets out Peter grabbed Harley by the wrist and pulls him behind the school. 

Which wasn’t really the best idea. 

Harley didn’t see who grabbed him until they were there. So his brain automatically thought those guys had come back to finish him off. When he realized it was just Peter he breathed a sigh of relief. 

“What the hell, Peter?!” Harley grits his teeth after recovering from the fear of being dragged behind a building out of nowhere. 

“Oh shit, I am so sorry! I didn’t really think it through and I just wanted to talk to you without anyone getting in the way or threatening one of us so I just grabbed you and didn’t think that that might scare you but it did and now I feel like a douche because all I wanted to do was…,”

Harley pulled him into a hug. He just wanted to be with him. Peter just wanted him.

The hug was quick and he was kinda embarrassed that he just hugged him out of nowhere.

“Sorry, I… I was just worried. There are a lot of rumors going around and I didn’t want you to think I was bad. I know you’re not that kind of person but anxiety doesn’t always listen to logic and… and I really like you, Peter,” He said. 

Peter paused before he spoke, smiling. “I know, you haven’t really tried to keep it a secret.”

Harley grabbed Peter’s hand and kissed his palm. A smile creeping onto his face. This boy is so amazing. So perfect and beautiful.

He couldn’t help but notice how the light shone through his hair in a way that looked so much like a halo. To him, Peter was a literal angel. This boy had to be made of sunshine and rainbows. He was too pure for anything else. 

“I feel like I shouldn’t be touching something as pure as you. Like I might just taint you if I hold your hand,” 

That caused Peter to smirked and looked off the side like he wanted to say something but didn’t know if it was appropriate or not. 

“What? Come on out with it,” 

Peter shook his head.

“Petey… just say it. I can take it,” but Peter was having too much fun with it.

When Harley finally got him to say it, he looked at him directly in the eyes.

“Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this, For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch. And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.”

Was that Shakespeare? 

Harley tried to glare. “That’s not fair, I don’t know the next line.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will NOT be a Romeo and Juliet story.


	8. Pretty Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Harley talk.

After their little moment behind the school, Peter walked with Harley to his truck. He was just being polite, Aunt May had raised him right. He also wanted to stick it to the other students. 

He wanted to show everyone that he didn’t care what they thought of the other students. He liked Harley and Harley liked him. So everyone else didn’t matter. Except- he is shy and is definitely not going to say that out loud. Like ever. Not in his life.

Thankfully, Harley Keener is different. Harley has a flair for the dramatics and the confidence of Tony freaking Stark to back him up. So when someone made a comment on their linked hands the southerner had no problem telling them where to stick it. 

He's so sweet. 

They then spent the next two hours talking in traffic because Harley insisted on giving him a ride home. He isn't complaining.

“So, let me get this straight. You were childhood friends with Harry Osborne, whose dad is the CEO of OzCorp, back before his Ol’ Man shipped him off ta boarding school, yet you work for Stark Industries. Who is the only real competitor they have in their chemistry and biology departments?” Harley looked him over. “Boy, you sure are somethin’ else,”

“Okay, when an offer to work directly with Mr. Stark presents itself to you, you take it.” Peter was laughing. “Plus it’s still going to be a few years before I can even think of applying for any kind of internship at OzCorp. You have to be at least a sophomore in college to apply. Not that Mr. Stark would let me.”

“Wants to keep you for himself, huh?”

“Apparently. I don’t see why though. I’m just some kid from Queens.”

It’s definitely something that he’s been wondering for a while. Like, yeah, he’s Spider-man, but that’s the only reason he can think of that would make Mr. Stark want him around. He wants to keep him out of trouble. 

Peter’s grateful that he gets to be in his lab. But, it keeps him up at night, always wondering when Mr. Stark is going to tell him he can’t come back. Or that he doesn't need him anymore. Surely that won’t happen for a while, right? 

Right?

He turns to look at Harley. Beautiful Harley. He made him forget his worries and just stare. Even cursing at the car that cut him off, he was still so pretty. 

Sun-kissed skin, sparkling blue eyes, and freckles that dusted across his face. The way his jaw jutted and his eyebrows came together when he was frustrated. His slight pout as he waited for another opening to switch lanes. He looked so… so cute. 

“You’re so pretty,” 

“What?” Harley whipped his head towards Peter. “I’m handsome, not pretty,” He mumbled. A slight blush appearing on his cheeks as his shoulders tensed and he gripped the wheel tighter.

“You can be both handsome and pretty.”

“Yeah? Well, I’m not!” He snapped. 

Peter flinched at the sudden shout. Harley was so laid back, even going up against Flash, Peter has never heard him shout. Did he say something wrong? Does he not like him anymore or did he do something?

“Shit! Damn it. I’m sorry, Peter. I just… ugh! Hold on let me park a sec,” 

Harley pulled his truck into a nearby parking spot and turned the engine off. Peter stayed quiet, his hands in his lap. He watched as Harley rubbed his hands roughly over his face before turning to him. 

“I’m sorry, Peter. I swear I didn’t mean to snap at you,” 

“Did… Did I say something wrong? I didn’t mean to make you mad. You just looked so…,”

“No, you did nothing wrong. It’s just… “ 

Harley was interrupted by Peter’s phone going off. Mr. Stark was calling. He would've pressed ignore, but Mr. Stark usually doesn't call him until he was done patrolling. So it might be something important. He quickly apologized to Harley and answered. 

“Mr. Stark? Is everything okay?” 

“Hey, Pete! I need to talk to you and Harley. Is he still with you?”

“How did you know he was with me?” 

“Your Aunt said he was giving you a ride home. Which makes my job easier. Two birds one stone kinda thing. So is he still with you?” 

“Uh... yeah, hold on, I’ll put you on speaker,” Peter pressed a button and gave him the go-ahead. 

“Alright, boys! Tomorrow night is a huge party at Ozcorp. It’s for scientists, inventors, and the works to present their ideas and network with the rich. Try and find sponsors. Pepper believes it’ll be a good opportunity for you boys to get an idea of what this world is like. And I agree. All sorts of big names will be there from Hammer Tech to even Dr. Reed Richards. Of course, if you think I'm letting either of you work for someone else you're sadly mistaken. But that aside, I’ve already talked to your guardians about it, so If you want to go you need to get here now so I can get you two fitted for suits.”

A party? 

Peter looked up at Harley. He seemed kinda hesitant but interested. And he completely understood. Party's weren't his strong suit.

It did sound like a lot of fun, though. Renowned scientists presenting their groundbreaking ideas and even unknown ones who are just looking for a start. What better way to get started then to see other people taking a leap. But just he knows he’ll feel out of place the whole time he’s there. Maybe it’s better if he didn’t go? Surely Mr. Stark would have a better time if he didn't have to babysit him.

“Alright, we’re on our way,” Harley spoke up, breaking Peter from his thoughts. So he's going it seems.

“Great! The tailor is on their way.” Mr. Stark hung up leaving a weird silence between the boys. 

Harley won’t look him in the eye. A strong contrast from when he couldn’t look away. Great! In just a few short hours Peter had made the boy who really liked him, uncomfortable. Why to go, Peter! He looked down at his hands, not knowing what to say. He felt like he should say something. He didn’t want to make it worse but what if staying quiet was making it worse?

“I’m sorry,” He finally said. “I don’t know what I did, but I am sorry. 

Harley sighed before rubbing his face again. “No. No. It isn’t you, Peter. I’m sorry. It’s just… it’s SO different from home here.” He gave a breathy laugh. “Back in Rosehill, everything is so very… Blue and pink. Boys are rough and made from iron. They do sports and are either rugged or handsome. Nothing else. The girls are pretty and beautiful. They're delicate and caregivers, despite the fact that so many of them can do just as much as the boys. Any boy who steps out of those lines is bad and going to hell.”

Oh.

“Last time I was called pretty was when someone was beating the snot out of me. Taunting me. It’s kinda a synonym for weak back home. Which is very sexist, yeah, but that’s the way things are. But I… I’m sorry. I shouldn't have raised my voice.” 

Oh, Harley. Peter grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye. 

“Thank you. For telling me, I mean. I’m so sorry that you went through all that. You’re not weak, I promise, but you are pretty.” And I’m going to make sure you know that, Peter thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I wanted to get this out before my birthday, but I was hit with a massive wave of writer's block. But it's here! ... Only four days late.


	9. White Boy

“Damn it, Joe! Turn it down or go to the roof like the rest of the musicians!” Mary Anne shouted as she pounded on one of the doors down the hall from Harley’s room. Even though he is trying to get ready, he can’t blame her for screaming like a bat outta hell. Joe’s been shredding guitar riffs for the past two hours and it’s really starting to piss him off. It’s not even that good- how he got into a school for the arts is beyond this mechanic. 

He only has an hour before Mr. Hogan was pickin’ him up and he has got to finish getting ready. Earlier that morning he dropped off his new suit and explained to him that Tony would be in meetings for most the day; so he wouldn’t have time to pick the boys up and take them to the tower to get ready and then get them to the Ball-gala-or-whatever it is. So he was stuck getting ready at the dorm surrounded by nosy gossips and loud artists. Both, of which, were about to catch the wrong end of him.

“Joseph Lester Harbuck!” Mary Anne continued to bang on the musician's door. How she found out his last name is beyond anyone, but if he has to hear another bad attempt at Ring of Fire he is gonna pull out his hair.

“For the love of Christ!” Harley stormed down to Joe’s room and threw the door open. “Cut it out, you-! Wait. Are you fucking drunk?!” 

Joe was the only one that didn’t have a roommate. Which he clearly must have taken advantage of, because his room reeked of Shine. He was laid out on his floor with a guitar on his stomach and an open package a few feet away. No regard for the consequences of his actions. That idiot.

Mary Anne squeezed past him to get a better look at the room. “My word! How much did you drink?!” 

Joe giggled and sat up. “Don’t worry. I’m only buzzed. My old man sent me some apple-pie in the mail. Couldn’t bear to share it. Hehe.”

“You know you could get kicked out for this right?!”

“Ah- Who cares? School’s full of Yuppies anyway.”

Harley delivered a solid kick to the bottom of his foot. “Get off your ass and drink some water. I ain’t got time for this BS.”

“Don’t worry. I got him. You best get going, Mr. Big-Shot. Don’t wanna keep the man waitin’” Mary Anne joked. But he knew she was right. He needed to fix his hair then get downstairs so he could wait. She’d take care of the drunkard. 

The damn fool. He’ll talk to someone later about shipping the rest back. Joe sure as hell won’t do it himself, and if one of the angrier guys got into it there could be a hell of a mess. A mess that he won’t be responsible for if he can help it. He knows what alcohol could do to someone and so many of them can’t afford to lose this chance.

So, slicking his hair back, he made his way downstairs to find one of the girls he trusts. When he found them in the kitchen, he was taken back by what he found. Everyone was in the kitchen… trying to get Peter to taste test some food. 

“I, uh, I got to say I like the second chili better. You were definitely right about the fresh peppers.” 

“I told you!”

“Hey, Peter! Try this and tell me whatcha think?” 

“I I really should be getting Harley.”

“Oh don’t worry ‘bout him. Just try it!”

Sylvia put a fork in front of him with some crawdad on it. Peter’s weary expression made him cut in. Bless his heart.

“Hey! What’s going on in here?”

“Harley!” Peter turned to him. “There you are. Happy sent me in to get you, but they said they messaged you to come down and then they asked me to sample their cooking. So…” he scratched the back of his head. 

“Oh don’t get your panties in a wad. We were just introducing him to some real cooking.” One of the few guys said. 

“Ryland, this is the first time I’ve seen you in the kitchen since move-in day.” 

He walked up and whispered in Sylvia’s ear “Do you think you could go help Joe and Mary Anne? They're in his room. Looks like his old man sent him something that really should be sent back.” He turned Peter. “And we should be going, that is if Mr. Hogan is still waitin’ on us, Darling.” 

He didn’t mean to sound so harsh but he also didn’t want to keep Tony and Mr. Hogan waiting on them. Of course, he also didn’t trust Peter alone with a bunch of people who are sketchy about New Yorkers. 

“Oh yeah, definitely. Uh, Do you mind if I get a roll first?” 

“Go ahead.” 

Peter snatched a roll from the counter and quickly followed him out the front door. Thankfully Mr. Hogan was still waiting for them. He didn’t seem very happy but he was still there. The separator was rolled up and they hadn’t even got a chance to buckle in before he took off. According to the clock they had about twenty minutes before they had to be at the banquet and they still needed to pick up Tony.

Harley had no clue what he was expecting, but whatever it was, was completely blown out of the water. The room was full of displays and inventions of all sorts. Excitement bubbled up in his chest as he looked around. True to Tony’s word, he spotted several big names. All of them just milling about like they were on a Sunday stroll and not surrounded by the future of their world. He about died when Tony led them up to Dr. Richards and his wife. 

“Reed! Sue! So nice to see you again.” He shook their hands. “I’d like to introduce you to my interns. This is Harley Keener and Peter Parker. Boys, this is… well, I’m sure you two nerds are already well aware of who this is.” 

“Yes! I mean yes I’m aware. Not like in a creepy way but in a ‘you’ve done amazing research’ way. I’ve actually read all your papers. It’s really....,” Harley elbowed Peter as he was rambling, clearly out of his element. He kept shifting on his feet and scratching the back of his neck. 

“Sorry, Sir. Peter’s just excited. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

Dr. Richard laughed and shook his hand. “It’s quite alright. Always a pleasure to meet someone interested in my work.” 

His wife, Sue, looked them both over. She looked a bit confused by them. “I’m sorry, but how old are the two of you? You both seem rather young.”

“That’s because they are,” Tony spoke up. “Actually, I believe your brother is the same age as Harley and about a year older than Peter.” 

“You’re 17?” Peter whispered to him, receiving a nod in conformation. 

Dr. Richards looked impressed and continued to ask the boys about their plans for the future. What colleges they would go to and if they planned to continue working for SI. Tony made a comment about ‘stealing interns’ but for the most part, it didn’t feel very different than being at a cousin’s wedding. It was definitely just as big as his second cousin’s wedding. 

The conversation naturally dropped off and the three of them were left to wonder again. Tony spoke with many more people, but none of them took much interest in the two of them. Some outright ignored them. Peter looked stiff and uncomfortable the whole time. Harley wanted to help, but he wasn’t sure how. He was enjoying himself so he couldn’t understand why the younger boy wasn’t. Until Tony passed Peter some earbuds. 

“Peter has sensitive hearing.” The billionaire explained while Peter was in the restroom. “It gets worse when he gets overwhelmed so I helped him make those earbuds.”

That makes sense. He did look happier with them. Though as soon as they met Shuri of Wakanda, Harley suddenly wished he had noise-canceling earbuds. Those two were loud together. Bouncing and shouting about things that have happened since they had seen each other. Tony laughed and shook his head. 

“Princess Shuri, General Okoye. It’s a pleasure to meet you again.” Mr. Stark greeted. "I would like to introduce you to Harley Keener, my other intern.”

“Pleasure to meet you, white boy.”


	10. Boom Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley meets Shuri at the convention and things don't quite go well. Harley nearly has a heart attack while Peter acts stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short but still good. I promise.

If Peter’s being honest, he’ll admit that there are times when he feels like a kid sitting at the grown-up’s table. 

Spider-Man is the youngest Avenger by a large margin and with that comes the crippling self-doubt and constantly being overlooked by others; no matter how smart or heroic he is. Sometimes it’s just never enough. Then he met Princess Shuri of Wakanda. Shuri is not only smart, but she is only a year older than him. Not only can they work together in the lab, but he doesn’t have to explain his line of thinking to her. Whether it’s movie quotes, Vine references, or Memes, she understands and can even throw in some of her own. It’s an absolute experience. He loves it.

But it can be hard to forget that she is a literal princess. Just looking at her you can see the royalty flowing off her in waves. Especially when you first meet her. Shuri commands the room much in the same way as Mr. Stark. But where Mr. Stark feels professional and glamorous, Shuri feels like an older sister that was left in charge. Comfortable, but commanding respect.

The two of them are rarely together. Between living on different sides of the world, her work, and his “Internship” there’s no time to just talk and be friends. So he may have forgotten himself once he saw her. Rushing to hug her and say hi to Okoye, Harley was left behind with Mr. Stark and his confusion. 

“Princess Shuri, General Okoye. It’s a pleasure to See you again.” Mr. Stark greeted. "I would like to introduce you to Harley Keener, my other intern.”

“Pleasure to meet you, White boy.”

“Uh… You too, Princess Shuri.” Harley stuck out his hand but retracted it after looking at Okoye. 

“So where are you from? Clearly not New York.” Shuri asked.

“Oh, no.” He answered as they made their way through all the booths of inventions and gadgets. “I’m a southerner. I was raised in Rose Hill, Tennesse.” 

They continued to talk, thankfully getting along well (not that Peter thought that they wouldn’t. He didn’t!). They discussed everything they saw and talked business as well as a bit about their personal lives; like friends do. It was fun. Until his spider-sense started booming in the back of his head. 

Peter whipped his head around, looking for the source. He finally spotted it. A few tables away a device was smoking while it’s creators were talking to Dr. Richards. It was about to explode. Before his logic could catch up to him he rushed forward. Spider-Man completely overtaking Peter Parker.

Snatching a metal trashcan lid from nearby, he yelled for everyone to get out of the way. It didn’t take long for people to notice what was going on. But they all moved too slow. Peter shoved the closest people out of the way before slamming the lid over it. He held it down as best as he could, but the pressure jerked his shoulder at an odd angle. Some shrapnel managed to cut through the lid, cutting up the suit and scratching his face. He just hopes that he had managed to take most of the blow. 

When it was done there was a loud ringing in his ears and he was starting to feel the damage; that’s probably why he didn’t notice Harley or Mr. Stark until they were right next to him. 

They were talking, likely asking if he was okay. 

No one else seemed hurt. He couldn’t focus on much. Though everyone was staring at him. He didn’t like that. 

“Peter!” Mr. Stark’s voice finally broke through. “Peter! We need to get you to the hospital. Can you stand?”

“Yeah...” His voice was shaky but it was there. 

He was pulled to his feet. 

Happy was there. He was quite contrary to his name at the moment; talking to local security and the Inventors. They looked unharmed. Good.

He felt himself being pulled. 

There was still ringing in his ears. Damn! That’s annoying. 

Looks like Dr. Richards and his wife are alright. Thank goodness. 

Whose that rushing up to them? What’s he saying? 

“... ambulance… side for you…” 

Who was that? He looked familiar. Did he know him? 

  
  


He must have passed out for a moment because the next thing he knew he was in the back of an ambulance. Mr. Stark was on the phone, yelling and cussing, but Harley was next to him, holding his hand. It only took the southern boy a moment to notice Peter was up. 

“Woah! Woah! Don’t sit up!” Harley pushed him back onto the stretcher. “They said you’re mostly alright, no major injuries, just a bit of shock and adrenaline. So sit back down. I’ll get you some water.” Harley threw something at Mr. Stark in an attempt to get his attention, only to turn and grab a water bottle before he could see if the billionaire had turned around. He did, but that’s not the point. 

There were swarms of cops and what appeared to be the bomb squad around the building. It looked like everyone evacuated, but projects had been left from what he can see through the glass. Looking around, it all felt like a bit much for a malfunctioning device. 

Security probably could’ve handled it.

“It wasn’t just a malfunction.” Mr. Stark said as if reading his mind. “Investigators believe that it was meant to explode and take out those closest to it. They also believe that Reed Richards was the target, but that’s yet to be confirmed. You did good, Kid. Really good.” 

“Was anyone else hurt?” He asked, taking a sip of water.

“No. Just you,” Harley answered. “Everyone else split like the red sea when you yelled. Gave the two of us a heart attack though. Lord have mercy. I ain’t been that scared since I was held hostage by a damn human bomb!”

That caught Peter’s attention. “I’m sorry; you were held hostage by a… what?!” 

“We’ll talk about it later, Pete. You need to rest. I already talked to your aunt, you’ll be staying at the tower for tonight.” Tony patted his shoulder before going to talk to the EMT that had been waiting by the door for him. 


End file.
